end of the world
by litaryKyng
Summary: How much do you love her? How much would you be willing to give up for her? Would you give anything? Would you give everything? Would you give your LIFE? Would you die for her? Would you? Make your decision, earth will be ending soon.
1. Chapter 1

The end of the world

How much do you love her? How much would you be willing to give up for her? Would you give anything? Would you give everything? Would you give your LIFE? Would you die for her? Would you? Make your decision, earth will be ending soon.

A/N: this story will not have a happy ending, unless I feel very happy that day.

Chapter 1: the return.

Clockworks' castle.

The master of time looked forward into his portal, monitoring time. The figure didn't notice a second figure moving behind him. That figure grabbed the thermos sitting on a table. Clockwork spun around, but the figure had already released the Dark phantom. "Who has released me?" DP cried. The figure didn't answer; instead he pushed a device on his wrist and it fused him with the DP. Clockwork only looked on in amazement as the ghostly figure became more powerful. "Finally, I'm almost done with combining myself with the most powerful ghostly beings in the world." Clockworks' mouth dropped open. "Redling, how did you escape from your time prison?"

"You mean that hole in the dimensions you pushed me into 3000 years ago. When you were timehoping, it freed me. Thanks brother," Redling aimed the fusing device, "and good bye." Clockworks powers were fused into Redling, and the force of the shockwave created blew up the castle. Redling emerged from the wreckage and looked up at the ghostly sky above him. "Now, there are two last phantoms to take. Masters, and the most powerful ghost of them all, tough he may not know it yet."

Amity Park

Danny sat down in front of the school, waiting for his sister. She had become a freshman in college, and he had become a junior at Casper high. He heard the door behind him open, and Sam and Tucker sat next to him. Danny smiled at them, but it was a hollow smile. He was nervous. Things were acting strange. The ghosts that Amity was famous for were gone. Normally Danny would be happy, but it was too weird. He felt like something bad was about to happen. And he was right. For no sooner had he looked at his watch did Jazz's car come to a screeching halt. She looked at Danny, who came over. She looked him straight in the eyes as she said to him, "Danny, Vlad's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker all stood a few feet from the crater that was Vlad's mansion. Sam saw blood, apparently from where Vlad was when his house exploded. "Good god, what happened?" Danny said. "Maybe his ghost portal exploded?" Jazz offered. "No, it exploded once before, but nothing like this." Danny said as he slowly climbed into the crater. He was about halfway down when he stopped. He raised his head to sky. "What is it…" Jazz said until Danny stopped her. He ran to the remains of the mansion. He lifted up two steel plates and beneath them was the crumbled figure of Vlad Masters. Danny went to check for Vlad's pulse, but his hand shot back when Vlad began to cough. He looked up at Danny and whispered "Daniel?" Danny tried to help Vlad to his feet, but Vlad tried to stop him. "Vlad, you medical help." "No Daniel, you must run." "Why?" Danny asked, but Vlad's body went limp.

Fenton Works

AKA Danny's house

The four of them had placed Vlad on the spare bed in the guest room. Thankfully, Danny and Jazz's parents were gone, or they would ask too many questions. Danny leaned against the wall to the right of Vlad. Vlad was passed out and Danny was nervous about if he would make it. Sam came in carrying a bowl of water. She placed it on the end table on the opposite side of Vlad. Danny looked at her. 'God, she's beautiful.' He thought. Danny had always had feelings for his best friend, but he never talked to her about it. He thought that it may be too risky to challenge their friendship. But it was tearing him up from the inside. He wanted to just grab her, pull her close and spill his heart out to her. But he settled at just watching her from afar. He watched as she took the rag on Vlad's forehead and dipped it in the water and replaced it. She had changed her appearance from when he got these powers. She wore her hair in a long ponytail that went down to down to her lower back. She wore black baggy pants covered with safety pins that did nothing. She had two straps from the backs of her knees to the top of her pants on the other side. And she also wore a sleeveless T-shirt and a translucent long-sleeved top over that, both black. She noticed him checking her out, but she didn't do anything. Instead she decided to talk to him. "Why are we taking care of this guy?" "Something happened to him, and from the way he was talking, whoever fucked him up may come after me. I want to find out what were dealing with." Sam walked over to him. Danny tensed when she got up close to him. He wanted to kiss her, but his brain told him not to. 'What should I do?' He was about to make his decision when he heard Vlad waking up. "Go downstairs, and when I call down there, get everyone and bring them up here." Sam left, and Danny sat in the chair next to Vlad's bed.

Vlad's eyes opened, taking in the strange sight around him. "Danny," Vlad sat up. "Where am I?" "My house" Vlad's eyes widened and tried to stand up. "Why are we here? We have to hide" Vlad stood up and tried to leave the room, but Danny stopped him. "Vlad, what is it, what do you want to hide from?" Vlad stared at him, with a complete look of despair that scared Danny. "Daniel, I'm fearful of the world ending.


End file.
